Into the Storm
by Roberts09
Summary: The three of them just wanted to go home. Fate had different plans for them. Forced to live in the Pokemon world, the three of them have to rely on each other and their Pokemon. "So, what we just beat the game? How do you even beat Pokemon?
1. Prologue

**The three of them just wanted to go home. Fate had different plans for them. Forced to live in the Pokemon world, the three of them have to rely on each other and their Pokemon.** " **So, what we just beat the game? How do you even beat Pokemon!?"**

Rain thundered outside as thunder boomed across the night sky. Matt Roberts; a 19 year old boy with short brown hair and soft hazel eyes looked outside as his eyes showed worry.

"It's getting real bad out there." He said, worry in his voice as he closed the window blinds and turned to see one of his closest friend, Brad Cameron laugh and punch him in the shoulder. Brad had his hair tied up in a knot as he shook Matt hard.

"It's just a little thunder." Brad said before grabbing him in a headlock as the two play wrestled each other. The two met at a soccer pre-season camp where Matt; a returning player for Para Hills East met the new players and instantly hit t off with Brad. The two of them shared many highs and lows on the pitch but the biggest bond was off the pitch.

"Are you guys gonna help me or not?" A warm voice asked from the kitchen as a person walked through the lounge with bags of potato chips and soft drink. The two boys grabbed the food and saw Danny Bryan's face smiling at them.

"You guys couldn't help earlier." He teased as the two looked ashamed. Danny was the captain of the Para Hills East team were Matt and Brad played and bonded with the two players of the pitch.

"So we ready to watch some Pokemon?" Danny asked smiling as Matt laughed and Brad fist pumped. Danny started to grab the controller for the TV before another band of thunder was heard.

"One pretty bad storm we're having" Danny stated turning Netflix on, Matt nodded as a message tone from his pocket alerted him.

"Is that Gabi?" Brad teased fluttering his eyes. Matt gave him a deappanned look before checking his phone.

 **We still on for tomorrow?**

 **Gabi :)**

Matt texted a quick reply before putting his phone away. Gabriella Willington was a women's player from Para Hills East and Matt had a massive crush on her which basically the whole club knew except her.

"Does she need help with her throw in?" Brad asked suggestively before practicing the soccer throw in adding some winks. Matt blushed embarrassedly before turning to Danny who was just on the Pokemon screen of Netflix.

"Ready?" Both Matt and Brad nodded as Danny pressed the okay button and saw the starting animation. Another bang of thunder and lightning illuminated the room before all of the lights and the TV went off. The three boys sat in darkness as Brad threw his hands up in the air and sighed frustratedly.

"Can you get a torch?" Danny asked standing up from the couch he was sitting on. Brad opened his smartphone and illuminated the room with the torch from his phone.

"We'll have to go to the fusebox." Matt said standing next to Danny opening his phone as well seeing that he has no signal on his phone.

"No signal." Brad stated as Matt nodded, the three boys walked through their hallway to the front door and heard the thunder getting louder. Danny opened the door and a gush of wind hit them and rain hit their face as they walked to the fuse box which was at the side of the house.

"Can we do this quick?" Brad shouted over the wind as they reached the fuse box. Danny nodded and opened it to see wires leading into other wires and switches. Rain continued to pelt them as thunder and lightning started to continue in unison. Matt felt the hairs of his neck stand up as he turned around to see a bolt of lightning com straight for them. Matt couldn't even let out a breath as they were struck and thrown against the wall of their house. All he could remember was darkness…

 **I'm Back! It has been a while hasnt it? I'm very excited to be back and I hope that this story is a good start!**

 **Reviews always welcomed**


	2. A Whole New World

One single drop of water dropped on Matt's head as he woke with a start. He gasped as he tried control his breathing, he looked around to see tall trees in the his close vicinity as he groaned out in pain.

"Where the hell am I?" He muttered standing to his feet and dusting off. Matt did a quick take noticing his clothes. He was now wearing a red and white jacket with a black muscle shirt and white jeans and black converse.

"Who the hell changed me?" Matt asked to no one in particular before looking around the woods and not seeing anything.

"Danny! Brad!" Matt called out in the vast woods. Silence entered his ears as he threw his hands up in the air in frustration. He heard a growl from behind the trees and turned to see rustling of bushes as Matt stepped back in alarm.

"Hello?" Matt called out wondering if Danny or Brad was trying to scare him. A purple rat jumped out and growled at him.

"This has to be a dream." Matt sated not believing he's looking at Ratata from the Pokemon games. Ratata did his cry as he crouched and shot off toward Matt as Matt was forced off his feet and hit the ground hard.

"Alright, that really hurt." Matt groaned out as he sat up to see Ratata growling at him again and ready to pounce.

"Squirtle, use Bubble." A female voice called out in the forest as Matt saw a stream of bubbles come out from the bushes and hit the Ratata head on. The Ratata ran away as Matt looked to see a girl around his age look at him with concern. She had long, flowing blonde hair and bright, blue eyes as she smiled at him. She was wearing a white skirt with red trimming and a white shirt and a red messenger bag. She looked oddly familiar to Matt somehow.

"Gabi?" Matt asked confused. This couldn't be his Gabirella, could it? Matt stood up as Gabirella gave him a suspicious look.

"How do you know my name?" She asked staring at him with narrowed eyes. Matt started to inwardly panic before calming himself down.

"Sorry, you just look like someone I know." _And you sound like her, act like her and smell like her._ Deep in his thoughts, he heard Gabi return Squirtle and turned back to him acknowledging his presence.

"What were you doing out here? The forest is dangerous without a Pokemon." Gabi stated walking over to him and tilting her head.

"Yeah, I just wasn't thinking. So, where am i?" Matt asked trying not to act suspiciously in front of Gabirella.

"You're just outside Pallet Town." Gabi said before pointing deeper into the forest. "You just go through there and you'll see a bunch of buildings, that's Pallet town." Matt nodded airly, trying to comprehend what happened to him. So the bolt of lightning transported him to Kanto in the Indigo region. Yeah, he was going crazy.

"I can help you there if you want." Gabi said rubbing her shoulder nervously. Matt noticed that the Gabi on his world did the exactly same thing.

"I mean if it doesn't bother you." Matt said nervously looking at her smiling a little bit. Gabi beckoned him as the two travelled through the forest towards Pallet Town.

"Welcome to Pallet Town." Gabirella said gesturing towards the small town. The town had about 4 small houses but the most noticeable building was the big ranch on top of a big hill.

"That's the professor's ranch." Gabi said noticing Matt staring at it. "He's the region's Pokemon professor and gives starting trainers their own Pokemon like squirtle here." She said tapping her belt where one lone pokeball was. Matt looked around and saw citizens greeting each other and waving to each other.

"You seem like you're looking for someone?" Gabi asked noticing his shifting eyes. Matt sighed to himself and looked over to Gabi and nodded.

"Yeah, my two friends; Danny and Brad." Matt stated before gazing at the ranch.

"Well your best bet is the professor, come on i'll show you to him." Matt felt his hand enter Gabi's as he was dragged along the dirt path of Pallet Town. The two walked up the hill to the ranch and Gabi knocked on the door and waited for the door to open.

"Trust me, you'll like him." She said as the door opened and out stepped..

"You have to be kidding me." Matt said out loud as his old teacher stepped out of the ranch in a lab coat with a caterpie next to him.

"Ah, Gabi your back." Matt's old history teacher stepped out letting Gabi and Matt inside. Matt walked in and saw a range of science equipment and three pokeballs on a table.

"Now, who's this young man?" Matt turned to see Professor Brooks smiling at him. _This is getting weirder._

"Um, Matt Roberts sir." Matt replied shaking the outstretched hand of the professor. Gabi released her Squirtle and the water pokemon ran out the back to play with the other Pokemon.

"Sir; have you seen two guys named Danny and Brad?" Matt asked wondering where his two friends were in this strange world.

"I haven't heard of them two before." Matt cursed in his head as he looked at the professor a little bit sad.

"Oh, thanks anyway." Matt turned to leave before the professor cleared his throat and looked to one of his assistants.

"Can you please get me Pikachu?" The assistant looked over Matt and he realised it was one of his school mates before turning to the paddock outside and walking outside.

"Professor?" Gabi asked confused.

"If he wants to find his friends, he's gonna need help." He smiled towards Matt before the assistant returned with a pokeball in his hand.

"Now, your best bet will be Viridian City just past the route where Gabi find you." Matt nodded and saw Gabi walk up to him with a nervous smile on her face.

"If you want help, we can travel together." Gabi asked before a little red tinged her cheeks as Matt nodded.

"That'll be much appreciated." Matt formally spoke before turning to the professor who gave him a messenger bag like Gabi's and Pikachu in it's pokeball.

"Now in the bag is a pokedex with all the pokemon in the Kanto region, also 5 pokeballs to catch new friends." Professor Brooks said; Matt nodded and grabbed the messenger bag and put it over his shoulder.

"Also…" Brooks stated before walking to his computer and opening a draw in his desk and pulling out a white beanie.

"This hat belonged to a trainer who caught every Pokemon in the Kanto region." Brooks finished smiled at Matt, Matt grabbed the beanie and brushed off the dust and put it on as the soft cotton brushed against his head.

"Who had it?" Matt asked as he looked up at the Professor as the professor had a small smirk.

"Me of course."

"Before we leave, I better go see my mum." Gabi said walking down the dirt path out of the ranch. The two trainers walked for about 5 minutes before coming across, a small house in the middle of town. Gabi walked in front of Matt as Matt played on his pokedex. Gabi knocked on the door and Matt looked up and saw a middle age women pull Gabi in a bone-crushing hug.

"Mum! You're embarrassing me." Gabi breathed out after escaping the hug from her mother.

"Sorry dear, I worry so much." Matt knew his Gabriella mother very well after going over to Gabi's house in his world.

"Oh, who's this?" Veronica Willington asked suggestively as she noticed Matt standing behind Gabi.

"This is Matt Roberts, a new trainer and my new travelling partner." Gabi introduced Matt, Matt waved as Veronica crushing him in a hug and quickly released him.

"He seems like he's capable." Veronica started before leaning towards Gabi's ear. "And he's very good looking, he's a keeper." Matt laughed nervously as Gabi blushed hard as she playfully hit her mother.

"Thank you for traveling with my daughter, Matt." The mother said smiling.

"It's my honour ." Matt politely responded as the two said goodbye to the mother. The two quietly walked down the path to the first route as Matt turned to Gabi.

"Ready?" Gabi nodded and the two headed towards Viridian City with finding his friends his top priority.


End file.
